Cold Love
by Souja O
Summary: Four students from Prowess High school never expected to meet each other, let alone have to spend a whole spring break with one another! TailsXCosmo OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note__: As usual I don't own Sonic. But this something entirely new! This be a conjunction story with me bud sonicx man. I am writing the first chappie!_

_

* * *

  
_

Noise could be heard for miles as a large group of sixteen year olds chattered in wait of the oncoming bus. The group was heading to the semi world renowned Mt. Emery for spring break. Yes, an entire spring break with no trace of formidable adults.

The group cheered loudly as a large grey bus with the words 'Prowess High School' sticky-tacked onto the smooth mustard colored surface.

Just as the students were about to crowd onto their much awaited vehicle, a large violet walrus stepped up to a podium (BTW that wasn't there before). "Students, this is a very good, much awaited opportunity that you have here. Make sure that-," the Walrus was interrupted by an unruly snore from the crowd, "And you don't care. Do you?" he sighed deeply and murmured 'Why didn't I finish college?' under his breath before shooing off the students.

And on the bus, four unlikely students had just loaded on.

Sonic looked at his buddy Tails, "What's up bud?" Sonic asked with genuine concern. He looked into the hands of his yellow furred companion and saw a picture of his small family, consisting of his mother, his father and a purple female devil chaos that was biting on his head. "Oh I see," Sonic said in a larger-than-life tone, "You miss your family!" Tails looked out of the window. Sonic scrunched his ears, "Don't worry, you got me! This'll be way past cool*" Providing him with minimal relief.

Somewhere else on the bus, Cosmo tended to a small plant that she'd found lying lifeless on the floor. She decided that if she was going to be all alone on this trip, she might as well take something she was used to. _Dear Mother, Why did you force me here?_ She asked for the millionth time to herself. Being new to the school, she had yet to make any new friends. Perhaps her mother believed this to be a good shot at making friends? Who was to say?

And further up on the bus a pure silver wolf bobbed his head in tune with his music. He opened one of his ruby red eyes to see a light teal cat walking by. She seemed in a hurry so he didn't bother to stop her. He'd been brutally (yeah… sure -.-') forced into taking this trip by an older, distant cousin of his, but of course he wouldn't admit it. He instead thought of it as a quiet way to kick back and relax.

And finally, the last, completely unknowing Mobian on that bus was the very teal colored cat that Silver Wolf had seen. She walked over to her awaiting friend and breathed deeply, she wasn't used to going on buses. Her friend, a hedgehog by the name of Abbie, laughed happily and moved over for her the cat to sit. "I can't believe that you tricked me into this," the cat said bitterly, she was usually the one doing the tricking.

"Sure Lo-Lo, just enjoy it," the hedgehog clamped her hands over her mouth. The cat, 'Lo-Lo' sniggered. As long as she was on the trip, Abbie wasn't allowed to talk. Which is how she got her on in the first place, but that's a different story.

After many exhausting hours of wait, the bus finally pulled up at a large snow resort. As the students exited the large van, another podium erupted from the snow, earning mixed responses from the students. This time, a large polar bear came up.

"Hello students," the students groaned something that resembled 'good morning', "I know that you all want to go on with chilling and stuff (^.^') But it is standard procedure that I ask if any of you would be interested in spending the first two days of your break researching in the caverns." He was just about to turn and leave until Tails' hand shot up.

"Mr. Prower! Great to have you on board!" Cosmo barely heard these words as she waved to a giant tree not too far from them, "And Miss Cosmo! I'm glad to see how enthusiastic you are!" Abbie grinned slyly and began to unleash a fury of tickles upon an unsuspecting Lo-Lo. She brazenly laughed as she got the expected result, Lo-Lo scrambling upwards, but since there was no wall to scramble on, she looked like she was jumping enthusiastically. "I see you too Miss Loni!" Silver Wolf grinned and nonchalantly and raised his hand, "Mr. Wolf? I wasn't expecting you!" Those four students seemed to have made the polar bear's day.

"I'll register you as you volunteered." Tails gasped in horror; that would mean he'd have to spend two whole days with a girl he'd never met before. Loni in the meantime, was figuring out ways to kill her so called friend. "You have two hours to get ready. See you soon!"

_

* * *

_

_And this is the first chappie of 'Cold Love' by me and SXM. On behalf of us we would like to- whoops, wrong speech._

_Hope you like! SX is doing the next chappie (hopefully -.-)_

_And sorry it's so short... next time will be different!_


	2. Chapter 2

_- "You have two hours to get ready. See you soon!"-_

* * *

"Two whole days of rocks in a dark, dark cave," Abbie cooed, rolling over what was supposed to be Loni's double bed, "Sounds just like science class." Loni didn't laugh and instead just glared and continued to pack her medium sized knapsack. Abbie rolled her dark blue eyes and huffed, "Y'know Lo-lo," she started, purposefully sounding like she was scolding her for something, "You're the reason you're not gonna have fun on this!" She was met by a pillow to her face.

Loni took a light green brush to her hair and pulled it through with careful, deliberate strokes. She made sure to keep her eyes covered, because she knew if Abbie knew that she was scared half to death by the prospect of being alone, she would surely never hear the end of it. "I can't believe you'd be so scared!" the hedgehog would say. Then she would burst out laughing. Again.

Loni wasn't paying attention as her friends light brown arms slid around her in a secure hug, "Lo-lo, have fun for once!" Cautiously, the light teal cat turned to the hedgehog. She was half expecting her friend to say something sarcastic, but instead was met with a happy smirk. "It's just _two days_," Abbie started, "That means you won't have to do that assignment they're going to make us do!" Loni sighed. Her friend was strange sometimes…

"Also," Abbie winked happily, a sly and cheeky grin stealing across her face, "There's that Silver Wolf character. How would you classify 'im?" She was met with a larger pillow to the face and a quiet 'you're hopeless!' from her friend.

Far from the two was Cosmo. She dusted off her white dress as she stood up from where she was kneeling. "Hello friend!" she cooed lovingly to the newly planted sapling that now stood in a black pot on her window. Her eyes twinkled, and the young tree (though it couldn't be seen clearly) waved hello back to her. Smiling, Cosmo walked to the big brown door to her cabin. She traced its smoothened sides and took a deep breath. It was sad.

See, Cosmo had never liked cabins. The aspect of being surrounded by trees- lonely trees, which at one point had, had families and had grown and sheltered those around them- but not one of them being able to speak to her had always made her sad. She wanted to know how they felt. Did they want some water? Had they left their families on good terms? Why were they in _her_ cabin? Did they like her dress? See, just casual questions that would plague her mind for hours at a time but never get answered.

She wordlessly stepped towards her leaf green satchel and picked it up. She silently and slowly waved goodbye to the new friends she'd made and then exited to a world foreign to her.

**_CL_**

Meanwhile over in the boy's cabin, Tails was already packed but he was nervous about going to the caves with other people. 'One being a popular wolf, one being a quiet cat, and the last being the new cute student…' Tails suddenly stopped in thought 'Did I just say cute?' he continued to think as Cosmo came into his mind.

"Hey Tails" the fox shook out of its thoughts and looked up and came face to face with Silver Wolf "Oh, hey Silver Wolf" Tails replied looking around. "Umm…where's Sonic?" he asked as the wolf pointed at the snowy mountain, where you could see small dots going up and down the mountain.

"He's gone" Silver Wolf replied as Tails noticed he had his red bag pack on his back "So you all ready to go?" he asked as Tails scratched the back of his head.

"Well…um…" Tails tried to say but it didn't come out, but Silver Wolf seemed to understand.

"Hey don't worry about the girls" the wolf told him, as Tails blushed and nodded "Listen to me" he said kneeing down to Tails height "Everything's going to be ok!" he said as Tails nodded again and picked up his bag.

They were both about to leave the room when Tails stopped "Um…Silver Wolf, a question?" Tails asked as SW nodded "Did you do this: so you don't have to do the 20 page essay at the end of the two weeks? Or did you do this so you could get closer to a certain cat?" he asked as Silver Wolf smiled patting the young fox's head.

"Let's say half and half" he told the fox as they both laughed and left the cabin, and head over to meet the girls.

**_CL_**

Abbie hugged her friend tightly as they neared the separate bus that would take those chosen to the top of the mountain. As she smiled comfortingly at the cat's downcast eyes, she pinned back her long, black bangs. "It'll be fine!" she assured.

Loni smiled weakly, but it was obvious that she didn't feel the same way; "We'll see..." she turned away from her friend and looked at the large mountain they'd be in. She cocked her head and thought aloud, "I never knew wind made that kind of noise..." she murmured, not paying attention to the light silver figure speeding towards her.

"_WATCH OUT!"_

With that she was taken down. When she re-opened her eyes, she flushed at the feeling of another's body on her own. She looked at her hands, which had larger ones on top of them. She could feel the warm fur of her savior on her ears, and finally she turned around.

"Hi!" said the owner of the ruby eyes she met, "Nice weather we're having."

She got up, briskly walking away.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was standing by the closest edge of the mountain looking at the untouched snow. Suddenly, a small _pop _sounded, and out came a pure white ball of the size of her satchel.

"Wow, a Furby!"

She turned towards the happy voice, and saw a young two-tailed fox headed her way. She panicked, instinctively freezing up. Was he the other one coming? Why him? She'd seen him around, but hadn't made an effort to talk to him. He was her age, her height. He was nice, but every time she saw him...

"Where'd you find it?"

She'd freeze up. They just didn't have much in common to talk about!

"Does it have a name?" The young fox asked.

She thought for a second. A Furby, was it? "Gardenia," she stated, smiling. "Her name is Gardenia!"

The fox looked pleased, and pointed towards the ebony-glossed bus they'd be taking to the caverns. Cosmo nodded and followed, but sat next to a flustered teal cat instead of the clever yellow fox from earlier. She smiled; maybe they did have something in common.

* * *

_You guys know the drill! I own what I own, SW owns what he owns. _

_Um… that's it. I think. _


End file.
